La llama del amor
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: Una nueva sacerdotisa de Suza....que no hombre...Aparecé una Sacerdotisa de los 4 dioses y la creadora de ellos...¿que haran los dioses para q le invoquen?...y Aiko¿esta celosa por miaka y tasuki?,reviews onegai.....


**-La llama del amor-**

**-Capitulo 1: Aiko Subae-**

**Mamá!** –gritaba una niña de no más de 12 años

**Hai amor?** – preguntó una mujer de unos 39 años sonriendo a su pequeña hija, la cual comenzaba el curso en Secundaria...

**Mamá, date prisa con mi almuerzo o llegaré tarde a mi primer día de curso...**- decía la niña con el ceño fruncido...

**voy, tranquila...**- decía la mujer metiendo un pequeño bocadillo en la cartera a su niña...

**Hasta que terminas...**-se quejaba la pequeña...

**Adiós Aiko!** – se despidió la mujer viendo partir a su hija por la puerta...

**Esta niña...no hace más que olvidarse las cosas...**-dijo la mujer cogiendo el almuerzo del suelo que a su hija se le había caído al llevar la cartera abierta por las prisas...

Aiko Subae corría por las calles camino de su instituto, ya entraba en la Secundaria, estaba nerviosa. Ella era castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta y enganchado en una pinza que lo hacía tener más alto y que se viera más corto y bonito, sus ojos eran marrón claro, llevaba un uniforme diferente al de chicas mayores de Secundaria, llevaba una falda corta azul marino y una camisa blanca de manga corta y una corbata roja, los zapatos eran negros acompañados de unos calcetines que llegaban a las rodillas blancos...Ahora se preguntaba como sería la Secundaria, estaba como si fuera nueva, menos mal que estaba su amiga...

**¡AIKO!** –gritó una chica de su edad corriendo tras ella...

**Hola Yumi** –sonrió Aiko a su joven amiga, la cual tenía los cabellos rubios y ojos celestes y llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella...

**Aiko te he buscado toda la mañana...**- la miró maliciosa- ¿volviste a dormirte pensando en él? –preguntó picarona...

**!QUÉ! **– gritó toda colorada...

**jajajaja te pillé...como lo sabía...¿pero es que no puedes estar ni un minuto sin pensar en Enomoto?** –preguntó sonriente Yumi...

**Ammmm yo...!No he pensado en él, solo que mi madre se tardó en hacerme el almuerzo! **–se quejó corriendo con Yumi al instituto, y cuando llegaron allí vieron a muchas personas abarrotadas en las clases y a muchos profesores hablando, entre los chicos de las clases estaba Enomoto...

Aiko le observó y se quedó atontada, hasta que Yumi la dio un codazo y ella despertó de su mundo de fantasías...

**¿qué?** –preguntó enfadada ya que la había echo daño...

**Tenemos que entrar a las clases...**- dijo Yumi andando camino de 1º de Eso...

Aiko le echó una última mirada al chico y entró con paso cansado, se sentó al lado de su amiga, y entró el profesor, y detrás de este estaba Enomoto...Aiko se extrañó y a la vez alegró...Su compañero de clase sería Enomoto, Kazuya Enomoto...

Después de las primeras clases de explicación de curso y demás cosas, Aiko se dirigió cansada a la biblioteca, tenía que leer un libro y dentro de dos semanas llevarlo a clase y explicar de que iba...Malditas las ganas que tenía de leer...Yumi se había ido a su casa por que tenía reunión de familia...ays, (un suspiro), ella no podía hacer esas cosas, sus padres vivían juntos demo por ella, si no, ya estarían más que divorciados, a decir verdad, ya lo estuvieron , y en cierto modo lo están, por que casi nunca se hablan...

Entró en la Biblioteca Nacional. Vio que no estaba la recepcionista, así que se acercó a libros de Ciencia Ficción, puag no le gustaba ninguno, Acción... oh que rollo...Amor...ummm no le apetecía...De pronto vio a una chica entrar en un cuarto, miró a los lados para ver si alguien también la había visto...demo no, no había nadie en la biblioteca...Se acercó sigilosa al cuarto donde entró la chica...la llamaran cotilla demo tenía curiosidad...Observó por un hueco de la puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta, pudo observar a una chica de pelo castaño tirando a rojo, tenía dos moños y estaba de espaldas así que no le pudo ver bien la cara...Entonces observó que se arrodillaba y abría un libro, a su lado estaba una chica rubia y de pelo corto, las dos llevaban los uniformes de las chicas mayores de su instituto...Se interesó, así que acercó más su cara a observar, y vio como la castaña leía algo de 4 dioses y una sacerdotisa la cual debía tener sus 7 constelaciones y no se que más...Entonces lo vio, vio a un fénix rojo, pasaba por su lado , e hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo y allí miró como el fénix entraba en el cuarto...Aiko se asomó a la puerta y la abrió por completo, y vió como una luz roja proveniente del libro tragaba a las dos chicas...Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y seguidamente el fénix se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente, seguidamente este se convirtió en un hombre con ropas raras y la miró...

**¿Cómo te llamas?** –preguntó el hombre extraño con ropas muy raras y casi todo de color rojo...

**A...Aiko Su...Subae...**-dijo con miedo...

**Bien Aiko, soy Suzaku, el dios de las tierras del sur, y como verás estas chicas han desaparecido...-**dijo tranquilamente el señor...

**Si...**-respondió tímidamente Aiko...

**Bien, quiero que sepas que la castaña es la próxima sacerdotisa de Suzaku y la rubia la próxima sacerdotisa de Sehiriu...**- explicó detenidamente el tipo

**Sacerdotisas?...suzaku?...sehiriu?...de que habla?** –preguntó sin entender ni una palabra - y para que me cuenta todo esto? –preguntó sin entender nada de nada...

**Debes saberlo...-**dijo sonriendo dulcemente

**¿por qué debo saberlo?** – dijo enfadándose

**por que...cuando crezcas...tú debes volver aquí, cuando cumplas los 15 ven y coge ese libro...**-dijo apartándose y dejando ver un libro viejo y antiguo, este estaba rodeado por una luz roja...

**y...por que?** –preguntó siguiendo sin entender...

**eres la elegida...**-dijo sonriente...

**la elegida para que?** –preguntó nuevamente

**eres la elegida...por que eres la creadora de los cuatro dioses de los cuatro puntos cardinales y tú...debes reunir en tu interior todos los poderes de los 4 dioses, invocando a cada uno de ellos, y cuando lo hagas, invocarás al mundo del libro, y allí volverás a ser tu misma antiguamente...**-explicó serio

**¿Mi yo antigua?** – murmuró...

**si...tú creastes a los 4 dioses...**-contestó serio

**¿ Y...co...cómo los cree ?** –preguntó sin saber...

**Te lo contaré cuando vuelvas...**- dijo él secamente...

Suzaku desapareció y con ello Aiko cayó desmayada en el suelo, y una luz roja la rodeó y la llevó de vuelta a su casa, más bien a su cama, allí ella despertó , y creyó que todo aquello era un sueño, demo se encontró con que en su antebrazo tenía una marca parecida a una estrella...Aiko se sorprendió, y se dijo a si misma que no le contaría a nadie sobre aquello y...que esperaría a sus 15 años para volver allí...

3 Años más tarde...

**Yumi debo ir a la biblioteca...**-dijo con una sonrisa una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón claro...Era Aiko demo con un uniforme como el que llevaban Miaka y Yui y más mayor...

- **Siempre vas allí** – se quejaba Yumi agarrando a su novio Enomoto de la cintura...

**bueno...me gusta leer...**-sonrió tímidamente...

**Adiós Aiko...**-le sonrió Enomoto, a ella ya no le gustaba...eso fue cuando era niña...

Aiko se despidió y corrió alegre a la biblioteca, llevaba hiendo allí desde hacía 3 años, ya era como una clienta jajaja, llegó y miró si alguien la veía entrar en la sección prohibida, nada, no había nadie. Sin que nadie la viera , entró en la sala y cerró, y buscó el libro...

Universo de los 4 dioses, mmmm aquí!...Lo encontró...

Se puso de rodillas y miró la portada del libro, ya era vieja y muy desgastada, lo observó...pobre libro...lo que tendría que haber pasado...Y en ese momento lo abrió, y fue a la primera página y leyó...

"_Las 7 estrellas_(incluido Tamahome que no es Taka)_buscaban desesperadamente a Taitsukun_( no sé si se escribe así, así que si no es así gomen )._Cuando la encontraron preguntaron_ _por que les llamaron, y Taitsukun seria dijo que tenían que encontrar a la creadora de los 4 dioses para que ésta invocara a cada uno y así poder invocar el mundo del libro y poder salvarlos de todo mal y guerras..."_

Entonces Aiko observó como del libro aparecía una luz roja, después azul, más tarde naranja y por último verde, y entre todas la tragaron al interior del libro...

Dentro del libro...

**Pero como la encontraremos Taitsukun?** –preguntó Chichiri, cuando de repente una luz roja, verde, azul y naranja apareció en el cielo, y de allí apareció una joven con el mismo uniforme que la antigua sacerdotisa de Suzaku, Miaka...

La joven se mantuvo flotando en el aire, y cuando las luces desaparecieron, ésta calló directamente al suelo, demo Nuriko la cogió antes de que fuese a parar al suelo...

**Gra...gracias...**-agradeció Aiko bajándose de los brazos del joven chico de pelo morado y se puso de pie y observó a todos los presentes que la miraban sorprendidos...

- **¿Qué?** –preguntó Aiko mirando como todos la observaban...

**Bienvenida sacerdotisa del mundo mágico** – dijo Taitsukun haciendo una reverencia...

Todos miraron a la vieja y se quedaron sin palabras al ver como ella hacía una reverencia cuando todos tenían que hacérsela a ella, entonces todas las estrellas (incluso las fantasmas) se arrodillaron delante de la joven en forma de respeto y bienvenida...

**qué?...sacerdotisa del mundo mágico?...demo de que habláis?** – preguntó la joven sin entender...

**Bueno si prefiere que la llamemos creadora de los 4 dioses...**-añadió Taitsukun

**No, no, no da igual...Llámenme simplemente Aiko, Aiko Subae...**-se presentó Aiko confundida...

**Usted en su pasado se llamaba Akizuki Subaomi...**-dijo Taitsukun poniéndose normal...

**Oh ya veo...así que yo en un pasado me llamaba Akizuki Subaomi y era la creadora de los 4 dioses y la sacerdotisa del mundo mágico...si, si, muy bien me estoy enterando perfectamente...**-dijo sarcástica, entonces lo recordó- **mierda para que habré dicho que sí hace 3 años, mira en el lío que me he metido...**-murmuró maldiciéndose Aiko...

**¿Hace tres años, ¿y podría saber que os pasó hace 3 años?** –preguntó Hotohori curioso...

**Os he dicho que me tuteéis no me tratéis con tanto respeto, me hacéis sentir vieja con solo 15 años ¬¬** -dijo con enfadada Aiko...

**Bien Aiko...¿qué te pasó hace 3 años?**- preguntó Chiriko el cual ya estaba algo más grande a causa de estos 5 años en el libro(por que no es igual que en la vida real que pasaron 3 años)...

**Pues resulta que cuando yo tenía 12 años...**(n/a: viene arriba, leer lo de arriba si no lo habeis hecho porque no me apetece volver a escribirlo...eso es todo...seguir con la lectura o por lo contrario leer arriba si bien quereis continuar con la lectura, gracias por leer esto) –explicó Aiko mientras todos la miraban boquiabiertos...

**Ya comprendo...así que tu eres la sacerdotisa del mndo mágico y la creadora de los 4 dioses, y debes, por tanto, invocar a los 4 dioses...-**recapacitó todo Chiriko...

**Así es...-**sonrió Taitsukun

**Pero entonces...al invocar a todos los dioses...entre todos la acabaran devorando y morirá no?...-**pensó Tasuki sin darse cuenta de la reacción que iba a tener la joven sacerdotisa...

**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –**grito a los 4 vientos, intentando volar y subir por donde había venido desesperada, a lo que se les formó una gotita en la nuca a todos...

En ese momento una luz roja apareció en el cielo y allí apareció una joven con el uniforme de la universidad y con el pelo marrón y suelto muy largo hasta la cintura...Era Miaka...

Y detrás de ella llegó otra luz roja pero con un hombre, era Taka...Taka calló bien demo Miaka no, e iba a darse contra el suelo cuando Tasuki corrió hacia ella y la cogió en brazos, Miaka le sonrió y se lo agradeció...

Aiko miró aquella escena y algo por dentro le dio rabia y por un momento odió a esa chica, fuera quien fuera...Entonces algo dentro de ella apareció y era controlada como un muñeco manual...

**NO TE LE ACERQUES MALDITA SACERDOTISA DE SUZAKU**- gritó enfurecida Aiko sin ser ella misma, tirando una bola de energía azul de sus manos, demo Taka se puso delante de ella e hizo una barrera roja que los protegió...

**Lo primero...¿quién eres tú y por que intentas matarme?**-preguntó Miaka valiente saliendo de la espalda de su esposo y poniéndose enfrente sin la barrera...

**Sacerdotisa de los 4 dioses...-**murmuró incrédula Taitsukun- ¿qué haces?...-preguntó sin creer

¿Sacerdotisa de los 4 dioses? –preguntó Miaka sorprendida y después sonrió**- bienvenida** –sonreía dulcemente Miaka

No seas tan amable conmigo sacerdotisa de Suzaku-hablaba Aiko, demo en sus ojos había un color azul oscuro sin ningún destello de luz en ellos, parecían poseídos...Y una segunda voz masculina decía lo mismo que Aiko a la vez...- Soy Sehiriu y acabaré contigo...puede que no en este momento pero pronto lo haré,mataré a todas las sacerdotisas vivas, y me quedaré con esta, y cuando invoque a todos...la mataré...-decía la voz del hombre saliendo del cuerpo de Aiko y mostrándose en su forma de dragón azul y yéndose por los cielos...

Aiko despertó de su posesión y miró a todos...

No quiero invocar a los dioses...no quiero...NO QUIERO INVOCAR A NINGÚN DIOS NI DESEO ESTAR AQUÍ –gritó asustada, y una luz roja, azul,verde y naranja hicieron un solo color y dieron vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y Aiko se dejaba llevar, y cuando no se podía ver el cuerpo de Aiko por las luces, después desaparecieron y se vio el cuerpo de Aiko allí de pie con los ojos cerrados...Ella los abrió y dijo...

No quiero...morir...-murmuró para caer desmayada al suelo y ser cogida antes de caer por Tasuki...

Continuará...

Autora: Mi segundo fic de FY la verdad es q ya hice otro, demo no lo publiqué por que aún no está terminado...ya lo actualizaré...U...bueno espero sus reviews, me costó hacer este fic...demo bueno...chaoooooo


End file.
